


in my feelings (all my fucking feelings)

by Gabby



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sexual Humor, Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: He knows she can feel his fingers tangling in her hair, the almost soothing touch sending a visible, lazy shiver down her spine,goosebumpsto pop up on her skin. “I really do like your hair.”His voice is still sex-husky, even to his own ears, satisfaction plain to detect.He smirks when she just chuckles, burying her laugh into his skin. “Yeah, I noticed.”





	in my feelings (all my fucking feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Here I am! Back again! ;) I just can’t stop writing about these two, can I? Once more, I mean no disrespect to any of the parties involved (and if any of y’all should find this, look away!) nor their current and/or past relationships.
> 
> Now, this particular story takes place directly after _it’s heavy_ and is a follow-up to both that as well as _beautiful thing you_.
> 
> This will maybe make more sense to you if you read those two first. It’s cool, I’ll wait... ;)
> 
> Title is taken from _in my feelings_ by Lana del Rey.

“I think your neighbors _definitely_ hate me now.”

Ryan doesn’t even realize he’s spoken out loud, into the still air of the bedroom until Kelsey shuffles against him, breasts pressing into his side and thank _god_ , he’s too worn out right now to pop a boner. “No, I think Ms. McKenna’s happy for me, actually.” 

Her casual air makes him look down at her, eyebrows pinched. “What?”

Wisps of blonde hair tickle his nose as Kelsey tips her head back to meet his eye. “She saw you leaving Saturday morning.”

Considering all everything that they’ve done to each other tonight, Ryan is honestly surprised when he feels his ears burning. “She didn’t...”

”She did.” Kelsey pushes herself up on her elbows, plastering her body to his more and he does little to hide his eyes darting to her bare breasts. “She thought I was watching an _adult_ _movie_ until she saw you leaving that morning and winked at me when I went downstairs to check the mail.”

He can hardly contain his barking laugh, throwing his head back onto her pillows. “She did not!”

“She so did! She thought I was watching porn and then saw you leave and gave me the straight-up grandma wink on the way to the mailbox.”

He howls even harder and soon she starts to join him, her sparkling laughter causing his stomach to flutter.

_god,_ _this_ _girl..._

The sensation grows worse still when Kelsey steals his own laugh from his lungs with her lips, still smiling as she kisses him, playful and light, until he tilts her chin up to make it good and _deep_.

The way she moans as if surprised and _melts_ against him will stay with him for always even when she pulls away too soon, all sweet and flustered, eyes dark and shiny, her palm on his chest.

He’s sure she can feel his racing heart, feel _everything_ she does to him.

He cups her cheek, thumbing along the dainty bone under her eye as he returns her gaze, her hand reaching up to keep him there, something tender and unguarded in the way she looks at him.

(in relationships, he understands he’s been known to... _jump_. run before walking. fall head over ass fast and hard and give his all to the person he’s with.

and he wants to- he _really_ wants to take it easy with kelsey, take it slower, to not scare her by being too intense but-

- _fuck_ , when she looks at him like that, all he seems to want to do is get down on his knees and offer her _everything_.)

”I don’t wanna leave.” He says instead of all the mess in his head - the mess in his _heart_ \- watching her eyes go brighter, the tilt up of her lips fond as she gazes at him. 

“I don’t want you to leave either.” She echoes softly and is leaning in again, not bothering to stop it when he deepens the kiss this time.

_She_ _has_ _incredible_ _lips_. He thinks idly, sliding his other hand to cup her face fully. Perfect, pretty, and that shade of pink with the ability to make him think of sunshine... and a host of dirty things-

(- dirty, filthy, kinky things he hasn’t wanted to do to and with anyone in years - some that he _hasn’t_ done at all even -)

By the time he’s rolling her onto her back, their kiss is all tongue and passion and renewed want and all thoughts of being worn out is gone because he is hard again and it feels like he never touched her before-

“Ryan.” She says, after he pulls away enough for them both to breathe, air heavy and charged and he wants to _drown_ in her. “I-“

He quiets her with his mouth again, a blind hand clumsily searching out a condom on her night stand, impressed with his own multitasking as he does, lost in her lips, her sighs, her breath, lost in her-

“Shh...” He hushes her, after making himself secure and starting to slide home, her ‘ _ohh’_ almost egging him on and she is lucky he’s not in the mood to tease her like that...

_we’re_ _soo_ _good_ _together_.

Her eyes, that had shut as he took her, flutter open when he stops moving, her body pulsing and hot around him. “Ryan? Wha-?”

”Do you want me?” He gives her more of him, still not over how amazing she feels, how tight, how slick, how _perfect_ she is for him- “Do you want this?” 

Even though the words are there, clear as day, he thinks he’s asking something else entirely.

“Yes.” She answers with immediacy, body going soft and welcoming, pulling him in, so gorgeous caged under him. “I want you- this- I-“

”I want you, too.” He kisses her softly, lazily, not keeping his eyes closed for long if only to _not_ stop looking at her. “I want you soo much.”

He keeps it there, pulling words and sounds and breathless calls of his name from her lips and giving it back, filling the small space between them with whispers and secrets and _god_ , even when they both go over the edge, he keeps going, sliding his mouth, his tongue, his lips over her skin and down the center of her beautiful body-

He doesn’t stop.

He _never_ wants to stop.

 

Ryan doesn’t feel like he’s gonna get over this any time soon. 

_This_ being the feeling of Kelsey in his arms, against him, how good she feels on top of him, long legs tangled with his, smooth, perfect skin pliant to his fingers, the scent of her soft hair up his nose...

He’s always enjoyed this part - the feel of a woman, soft and curvy and so _different_ compared to him, cuddled together and wrapped around each other.

And it’s _Kelsey_ who Ryan thinks he’s been waiting for and that this has been a long time coming, it’s the only way he could describe it but he was too blind and stupid and-

He’s getting ahead of himself.

Maybe.

Probably.

Ryan can’t help it, though, this feels... different somehow, like it was lurking right beneath his nose the whole time they knew one another and he’s the luckiest guy in the world to be with her like this, to have her permission to touch her, feel her, _taste_ her-

He knows she can feel his fingers tangling in her hair, the almost soothing touch sending a visible, lazy shiver down her spine, _goosebumps_ to pop up on her skin. “I really do like your hair.”

His voice is still sex-husky, even to his own ears, satisfaction plain to detect.

He smirks when she just chuckles, burying her laugh into his skin. “Yeah, I noticed.”

His heart tries it’s best not to jump when she presses a kiss to it, right there beneath his pec, creating _prickles_ of awareness of her own, short fingernails scratching up and down his abs while she plants her sweet, little kisses.

It’s endearing and _deeply_ arousing at the same time.

Such is the dichotomy of being with her...

_my_ _girl_... _my_ _sexy_ , _sexy_ - _sweet_ _girl_...

Kelsey ends with a short peck on his chin before planting a short smooch on his lips - closed mouth, sweet, and quick, he doesn’t get a chance to reciprocate and deepen it like he knows he would - pulling back far enough to look at him with an expression he could only label as _affectionate_.

And he knows that his answering fond gaze at her is no better.

”What?” He likes the look of her, the healthy flush on her cheeks, plump-bitten flesh of her lips, the sparkle in her eye. “What’s that look about?”

“You.” She says simply and he is reminded of her asking him about his own thoughts earlier and then tilts her head as if to admire him more.

”You’re making me blush.” Ryan says, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear, sliding his finger down her cheek and jawline.

”Well, now you know how it feels.” She leans in for another kiss and he, again, loses himself in her, her mouth, the feel of her body pressed against him from chest to feet, the slide of her silky hair in his fingertips-

“Jazzmyne knows you have a big dick.” Kelsey says immediately after they come up for air, the expression on her face telling him she hadn’t meant to say _that_ , in particular.

He just stares at her.

”Wha-?”

”And so does Lindsay.”

He feels his eyebrows cock high up on his forehead, already picturing the two co-workers he has known for years taking sneaky peaks at his crotch at the office.

(they do. it ends up being a few weeks before the two women move on from, among other things, the subject of his dick.

just, by the by.)

”Are you mad?”

“Well, I’m not looking forward to being mildly objectified at the office.” Ryan says, only half-joking. “But...”

He lets it hang long enough that Kelsey’s eyes - those beautiful, blue eyes that show him so much - light up in interest and she leans into him. “But?”

”But...” He fingers one loose strand of hair, feeling himself unable to _not_ smile at her. “... I am embarrassingly crazy for you and there’s not a lot I wouldn’t do if it meant being with you in the end.”

And there it is. As bare and vulnerable as she deserves from him because he knows he is notoriously _bad_ at this part - can hardly talk about his feelings without making a dumb joke but, it’s _Kelsey_ and he’ll do anything.

She just... _gazes_ at him. Eyes big and wide and he is terrified when they grow watery-

-but, she’s _smiling_ , too, a blinding, teeth-baring smile that causes his heart to unfurl and reach out to her-

“Crazy for me, huh?” She echoes softly, tremulously.

”Yeah.” He affirms, heart in his throat, n nerves in his stomach buzzing like flies.

It subsides slightly, however, when she kisses him again (they’re very, _very_ good together), the slow motions of her lips sweeter, softer, and speaking of other, much deeper things that’s too much, too soon to put on the table.

( _i_ _could_ _love_ _you_. his lips say without speaking. _i_ _am_ _falling_ _so_ _hard_ _for_ _you_. his heart adds.

_i_ _never_ _wanna_ _let_ _you_ _go_.

_i_ _want_ _you_.

_i_ _need_ _you_.

_i_ _crave_ _you_.

_i’m..._ _losing_ _my_ _mind_ _over_ _you_.)

He’s only able to quiet the noise in his brain, the buzz under his skin, by losing it all in her, her skin, her body, her _everything_ -

Everything.

Everything with _her_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
